Where were you when you found out that Valiant had died?
Character reactions to news of the death of Valiant. __TOC__ Lead-in A short time ago - two years, maybe three - our world's premiere superhero was slain. Valiant, the longtime leader of The Defenders, fell in battle against invaders from another dimension. Though the threat was overcome, Earth's mightiest hero was slain, and The Defenders were torn apart. Each member went his own way. Stalwart, an immortal knight, withdrew into self-imposed exile in a pocket dimension without a further word to friend or foe. The Prophet, our world's foremost authority on the arcane arts, was not seen for over a year after the fight. He has recently begun to move in public circles again, but has answered no questions regarding the cataclysmic fight. Dr. Lynn Emerson, perhaps better known as Tracer, was nearly killed as well. After a lengthy recuperation and rehabilitation, she returned to the west coast where she continues to fight crime as a solo superheroine. The alien machine intelligence known as Mic seems to have been perhaps the least affected. There was no break in his activity, and within the last year he has reformed The Defenders with an all new roster. ﻿ :: (Written by Shane) Reactions Cheshire : Valiant? Wasn't that a comic book? Marketing tool. Oh. Right. Gotcha. So he was real? Huh. I never knew. : I guess, he didn't die of old age, he was doing something he wanted to do.﻿ :: (Written by Foomf) Citizen Archer : Where was I? I'll never forget. I was in a secret safehouse in the Centennial Spire that a previous Citizen Archer had built back in the 20s.. or earlier.. I forget. I'm still not one hundred percent caught up on my legacy hero history quite yet. Still a lot to read up on. A lot. : The other week, I had just graduated from Skyway City University and then it was all a blur: first the lawyers and then finding out my real dad had passed away a couple years before and then getting that letter from him that told me, on top of all that, about this whole Citizen Archer thing. : My dad had directed me to one of the ...safehouses he had been staying at and it was only then that it all turned real. Like for real, real. Before it was just words on paper but here it was—a for real lair. It had all this super hero stuff in it ...and stuff my dad had been... : It was crazy. : This one was in the Main Street Postal Center. The letter told me about the other locations and so it was from there that I went to check out the others. It was at the Centennial Spire that I was thinking real hard on the request my father had asked of me. Ya know, to continue the line? I didn't know what to do. Finding out about Mom.. It was just all too much for me. It was just too much, all at once. And when I flipped on the big tv monitor and every channel was news reporting about Valiant's death and some news lady was asking "Who will protect us? Who will carry on the good fight?", I knew what it was I had to be doing. : That was the day I started training.﻿ :: (From Bowman Issue 1) Cyprus Argent : Man, that day was freakin' nuts...like, end of times shit going down, ya know? Me and the band mates watched all the news reports that day, and I remember Johnny calling his family in Texas, just crying real quiet-like while he talked with them. That night was a blur, mostly spent drunk at The Cornerstone pub. I vaguely remember singing karaoke with these two very lovely brunettes...oh yeah. Oh yeah. Apparently death really does get the body craving sex. The three of us watched the sun come up at their apartment, amazed there was another day dawning. I never did get their names... : So yeah, superheroes, right? Nuts, man. I couldn't do that...fighting aliens and weird ass creatures from alternate dimensions...we've got enough insanity already, man. Damn. Dude went down fightin' though, protecting people. That's pretty damned awesome. I could only hope I'd be that bad ass if I had powers. : Heh...me a freakin' superhero, spandex and shit. No way, man. No damn way.﻿ :: (Written by Anthony KR) Category:Setting